The invention relates to a chain connecting link.
Chain connection links find particular application in high-performance round steel chains that are utilized in underground mining. It is known that, after usage, disassembly of chain connecting links in the Kenter configuration can be problematic since the long spring pin rusts into the bore which penetrates the opposite limbs of the two link halves and the bar, and which extends in an inclined manner in the chain connecting link plane. In addition, due to the loading stress of the two link halves of the chain connecting link, the spring pin and the bar, which is arranged between the link halves, are subjected to shearing. This additionally hampers driving the spring pin out of the long bore. Furthermore, a long spike is necessary to drive the spring pin out, during which process the long spring pike is exposed to high bending load that the spike can resist to a limited degree only.
The Kenter shackle known from DE-PS 201 224 has been further developed in various embodiments. In the further development according to DE 90 10 317 U, a chain connecting link, in particular for high-performance round steel chains, was proposed, in which a retaining ball is used as the locking element. The retaining ball can be fixed in its locking position by a spring pin that is driven in crosswise with respect to the chain link plane. A relatively short spring pin can be used which can be easily driven out of the bar to the other side with a short spike that is, accordingly, bending-resistant, even if the spring pin rusts into the bore of the bar. As a result, both assembly and disassembly are simplified. However, it is a disadvantage that the production expenditure is increased and that the retaining ball is an additional component which, therefore, increases the variety of components. The chain connecting link disclosed in DE 196 52 262 C2 has this disadvantage too. There, instead of the retaining ball, separate locking elements are used which are connected with each other via a pivoting bolt that penetrates the bar component. By pivoting by 90°, the locking elements encompass guiding areas at the limbs of the link brackets so that the bar component is secured against falling out of the chain connecting link. A locking pin, which is driven in parallel to the pivot axis, ensures the positional fixation of the ring element.